


Sisters' conversation

by TerresDeBrume



Series: The one where Alec & Magnus are cis women [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adventures in hooking up with vampires, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Rewrite, Exes, Gen, Girls talk about periods, The Vampire has a weird kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Alec feels like her uterus is out to get her. Or maybe it’s Jace—she’s not quite sure yet. Either way, the part with the dragons sucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters' conversation

**Author's Note:**

> So this one strays a little bit father from canon than the other two, and also some of you might want to skip it if you’re easily grossed out by period talks.  
> Other than that, no specific warning except for a vampire with a weird kink.

“You’re still mad.”

 

Alec, struggling to find a position where the wet stones of the well’s walls won’t dig into her back too much, glares at Jace.

 

“You know,” he starts, “In my defense—”

“There’s nothing to say in your defense,” Alec cuts him through gritted teeth, feet sliding in the thin layer of mud still covering the bottom of their prison. “You fucked up Jace.”

 

She can feel cramps building in her lower belly, two sharp points like iron pokers digging into the flesh, and she breathes in deep through her nose, pressing on the painful area with her fingers in a mostly vain attempt to relieve the pain. Isabelle managed to call Clary before Jace’s phone broke from being dumped in the water when he refused to let his sister see him in such a compromising position, but it’ll still be at least half an hour before she and Luke can come in and get them out. In the meantime, they’re all stuck in this stinking hole with damp mud under their asses and, in Alec’s case, the warm and sticky feeling of blood trickling between her legs.

She swears.

 

“All that because there were a couple more than expected,” Jace sighs, rolling his eyes, “Seriously—”

“You said they were extinct!” Alec protests while Isabelle gets up to look for a way to climb out again –but of course, there’s still nothing. Only the bottom of the well offers any kind of foothold, but the last six or seven feet are perfectly smooth.

“I said ‘mostly extinct’” Jace says in his Reasonable Man voice –Alec hates it when he takes that tone, and she yells:

“’Almost extinct’ isn’t extinct enough, Jace!”

“Alright then,” Jace replies hotly, “I’ll have the entry changed to ‘Not extinct enough for Al—’ow! What the hell, Izzy!” Isabelle, who just kicked Jace in the ass, glares at him.

“Stop trying to make it sound like we’re being fussy! We wouldn’t be sitting in this shithole if you’d been a little more specific when you told us about that nest.”

“You like a good hunt as much as I do,” Jace points out, and before Alec has time to get angry, Isabelle retorts:

“I also like to be  _prepared_  for a good hunt! Believe it or not but wondering if I’m going to end up changed into a kebab isn’t my idea of a successful evening!”

 

She sighs, deep and annoyed, and goes to sit against the wall once more, keeping her legs close to her to avoid touching Jace’s. Alec, too, stays in a semi-fetal position, resting her head against her knees and going through breathing exercises as quietly as she can. After a short time of Jace sulking in his metaphorical corner, Isabelle tugs her hijab off and pokes Alec’s ankle with her foot.

 

“You alright?”

“If I meet the guy who invented periods I’m going to kill him,”Alec grunts while Isabelle tugs her hair free of the bun she wrapped it in. “I wasn’t due for another week, but thanks to  _someone_  causing me unnecessary stress,” (Jace rolls his eyes, but he crosses his arms on his chest and makes himself smaller) “Now I’m bleeding all over myself.”

“Can you please not talk about this?” Jace pleads from his spot, “It’s uncomfortable.”

“Well be thankful you’re not the one covered in bruises and bleeding from your fucking genitals!”

 

Jace goes to say something, but Isabelle kicks him in the butt again and he closes his mouth with a loud click of his teeth, falling silent. Alec curls up on herself even more, hoping the mud she’s sitting in will at least serve to explain the presence of shining liquid when she realizes she overlooked something.

 

“Oh shit.”

“What?” Isabelle asks, tensing instantly, “Something wrong?”

“Luke,” Alec tells her, “He’s a werewolf.”

“So what?” Jace asks, just as Isabelle breathes: “Fuck.”

“This is the most humiliating thing to ever happen to me,” Alec complains –she takes care not to whine, but the temptation is strong, and she doesn’t spare Jace from getting glared at. “He’s going to  _smell it_ , urgh.”

“Well,” Isabelle tries out after a beat, “He’s got females in his pack, right? He’s got to be used to it by now. I’m sure he’ll pretend he doesn’t know.”

“This is so gross,” Jace mutters, but both Alec and Isabelle ignore him.

 

In a way, Alec reminds herself, it’s not really his fault. Neither Robert nor Maryse ever really talk about this topic, and it’s not like Hodge was any more comfortable with it. Alec was only eleven when she had her first period, and she still remembers the fear seizing her as she wondered when she’d gotten hurt between her legs, if something like a demon was responsible for it.

Hodge looked embarrassed to death then, reddening and stammering, and when he finally found the one book he had on the topic and shoved it in her hands with a rushed “this should help”, Alec knew there was nothing to expect from him on that subject.

The next morning, her mom came back from Idris to tell her what was happening and how to deal with it. Everything Alec learned after that –including where to get pads and how to buy them without feeling mortified- she learned on her own.

With such an example, really, it isn’t surprising that Jace can barely handle hearing the word, but Alec still refuses to censor herself for him, especially not when she’s fairly sure it’s his fault her cycle got thrown out of rhythm.

 

“It’s not the  _grossest,_  though,” Isabelle says with a shrugs, and Alec looks at her again, frowning.

“You’ve heard worse?”

“I  _lived_  worse,” Isabelle corrects. “Aline had better get ready to treat me to a good drink because I’m going to level the competition with that one.”

“Name of the Angel, Izzy!” Jace exclaims, almost panicked, “I thought you were kidding about that contest!”

“You told him about the contest?” Alec asks, and Isabelle laughs, bright and unapologetic.

“He was somehow convinced we were missing out on life because we couldn’t share dick stories with our friends,” she says with a grin, “I had to set him straight, right?”

“Most traumatizing conversation of my life,” Jace retorts –he’s still obviously sulking, but the ways he’s leaning forward also indicates some curiosity on his part. “But I must be full of morbid fascination because I’m still curious about that story of yours.”

 

Alec, too, feels curious, and she turns so she’s face to face with Isabelle, who shifts to sit in the mud Indian style, her hijab neatly folded on her lap. Alec hugs her left leg to her chest, but lets the other one rest on the ground, accepting with some reluctance that even though her gear is made to hide the color of blood, there’s nothing to do about the shine of fresh liquids.

 

“Remember that vampire guy I was seeing in April?” Isabelle starts, “The redhead with beads in his goatee?”

 

Alec nods, picturing the guy perfectly. She remembers thinking he looked weird to her, and she remembers telling Isabelle to check in every three hours, during their first date, just in case… Ideally, she’d rather not be so overbearing on her sister’s love life, but around here the choice is between Downworlders who tend to hate Nephilims, or Mundanes who have guns and tend to think darker skin makes you less human.

Alec would rather be safe than sorry.

 

“Well at one point he invited me to come to his place for drinks and stuff. I told him I was on my period but the guys goes ‘it’s okay, it’s no problem at all’… I figured it couldn’t hurt. I mean,” she adds for Alec’s benefit, “He had good taste in wine. I wasn’t about to pass that up, no matter what Mundanes say.”

 

Both Jace and Alec snort, but it’s a humorless sound. Whenever Isabelle wears her hijab outside of a hunt or a ceremony, if Mundanes can see her they’ll walk up to her and tell her how to deal with it. More often than not, people ask if wearing a hijab is her choice or her family’s –which is ironic, considering their parents were against the idea in the first place- but on one memorable occasion, it was a visibly Muslim man who’d come up to them, and berated Isabelle for her blasphemous consumption of alcohol.

Alec remembers he only left when she told him, in Arabic, that God cared more about them being good people than about what they put in their bellies.

 

“So we go to his place and it’s all going well,” Isabelle continues. “We start making out, shirts come off—”

“This is so much more information than I need about your love life,” Jace mutters, making a face. He’s close enough that it’s no trouble at all for Alec to punch his shoulder –without heat, but firmly enough that he falls silent.

“If you don’t like it,” she tells him, “Don’t listen to it.”

“Anyway,” Isabelle cuts before Jace can reply, “At some point I notice he’s starting to kiss really fucking low, so I go ‘you remember I’m on my period right?’” Isabelle’s shoulders start shaking as she laughs, gasping to get her breathing back before she can finish: “And then—then he goes—’that’s the point’!”

“Oh Angel!” Alec exclaims, leaning away from Isabelle in disgusts “Oh God I think I know where this is going!”

 

Meanwhile, Isabelle has practically doubled over laughing already, coughing and gasping with the lack of air in her lungs. Alec is laughing as well, half-amused and half-disgusted, but the idea sounds so weird she simply cannot help it.

 

“What,” Jace demands next to Alec, “What happened, what did he want?”

“What do you think, dumbass!” Isabelle replies, wheezing with laughter, and Jace lets out a disgusted shout.

“That is so fucking  _gross_!”

“This is horrible,” Alec agrees, but she’s cackling all the same, and even Jace is starting to laugh too, face hidden in his hands like he can’t even believe what he’s hearing.

“I know!” Isabelle confirms, putting a hand down in the mud to steady herself, “This has to be the weirdest kink ever!”

“So—what did you—what did you tell him next?”

 

Jace’s face as he speaks is redder than Alec has ever seen it, cheeks streaked with tears of laughter and mouth pulled in the widest grin he can manage –the reluctance from earlier is gone, as well as the near-permanent sulk he’s been sporting since he discovered Clary was actually his sister.

He looks like a tomato with tabby hair, and just the sight of him is enough to make Alec laugh even harder.

 

“I said,” –Isabelle coughs several time, and it sounds like she’s about to choke- “I said ‘I’m not a fucking juicebox!’ and then I left!”

 

Jace howls with laughter while Alec struggles to breathe, laughing in silence but hard enough that it hurts her ribs and her stomach muscles are starting to protest –hard enough that she doesn’t even care about the blood running down her legs anymore. She’s doubled over from laughing, gasping for air, when she feels a hand push against her neck, and she ends up with her nose full of mud, the front of her hair hanging against her forehead, heavy with sediment as she throws an indignant look at Jace.

He’s laughing hard too, of course, hard enough that he doesn’t see it coming when Alec scoops up a handful of mud and swings it at his face. Isabelle howling with laughter, points at them and wheezes: “you two look so dumb!”… So, really, what other possibility is there than to gang up on her?

Luke and Clary find the three of them covered in sewer-scented mud, sprawled over one-another at the bottom of the well and laughing so hard Clary even asks if they’re high.

Alec makes sure she gets a good look at Jace before he can duck in the back of Luke’s pick up truck for cover, and Isabelle gives her a high-five.

Sometimes, revenge tastes sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and reviews give me life ;)  
> You can also go anon and/or send a prompt for a rewrite at [my writing Tumblr](http://terresdebrumestories.tumblr.com/ask) if you'd prefer :)
> 
> (If you want to ask for a COHF scene, please ask if I'm done with the bbok first? I'm reading it rather slowly^^')


End file.
